Hitman
by BlakeyBoy
Summary: Dr. Nefarious is back, but he doesn't want a fight. He threatens Ratchet's species if he isn't his hitman because he now knows where the the lombaxes reside, including Angela Cross.
1. The Deal

Hey everybody. If you read this, please review it, too!

HITMAN

Ratchet layed on his bed staring out the window at his dusty planet, longing for adventure. He watched as dust pushed past an empty wasteland surrounded by...absolutely nothing. It was like a desert, all there was around was dust and sand. Veldin was very hot this time of year, there wasn't much water around either. He seemed thirsty.

He walked through a dark corridor to his kitchen and walked to the cabinet. He pulled out a small glass, and went to the sink. He filled the glass and drank it quite quickly. He then walked past his dining room into the living room. He noticed Clank was still recharging in the corner.

He turned on the tv and listened to the news. Everything was basically the same, well, for Veldin it was. He sat there, then decided to look at Clank's charge meter. He looked at it, and it said it had 2 hours and 7 minutes left. Ratchet sat and waited, but soon got bored.

Ratchet watched the television for a while, then tried something else. He sat and whistled a tune. "I feel so stupid!" he thought to himself. "Relax, relax, nobody can see me. I'm fine." he assured himself. Just then, a transmission came in. "Ratchet?" it asked. Ratchet looked over to see Captain Quark in the transmission. "What do you want, Quark?" Ratched asked, irritated.

"Well, uh...can you...umm...help me with something?" he asked strangely. "What do you want?" Ratchet asked. He heard shots in the background. "I need uh... WHOAH!" he shrieked, ducking. "It's a...party! Yeah, party. And I need you to help...set up!" he said.

"No thanks. Bye!" he said closing the transmission. Right after another transmission came in. "Hello, Ratchet!" it shrieked. "Who are you?" Ratchet asked, alarmed. "I'm just your average...ORGANIC HATING ROBOT!!" it shrieked. Ratchet pondered this. "Organic hating robot...Nefarious!" he screeched, standing up. The robot walked into view and laughed. "That's right! But I don't want a fight. I want a..., well...an association." he said.

"I'm not associating with you!" Ratchet shreiked, reaching a hand for theoff button. "Before you leave, I have to say, your kind will suffer." he laughed. Ratchet stopped. "What are you talking about? I'm the last lombax in the galaxy! My kind isn't here!" Ratchet shrieked. "Well, this galaxy, yes. But I'm looking at someething a little more...Bogon." he said. "Bogon?" Ratchet pondered this. "Wait...Angela!" he shrieked. "Ah yes...and I've also found something of your interest, too!" he said, holding up a picture of the place the lombaxes are now residing.

"Wha...how...I...RRRRRRRR!" Ratchet growled. "Yes, yes, they will suffer, unless...you accept my deal." he told him. "What's your "deal", and more importantly, why do you want a deal with an organic?" Ratchet snarled. "I don't know why I'm associating with an organic, especially you, lombax, but I need a hitman. And if you don't accept, your kind will suffer." Nefarious shrieked.

"A hitman??" Ratchet pondered.


	2. Ratchet Accepts

Wow! 1 night and it has 10 hits, a review, and a favorite! This could turn out to be my best story yet! Please read and review.

"A hitman? Kill 'em yourself, robotic retard!" Ratchet snapped at him. "Ok, well, let them suffer!" he shrieked. "Wait, how do I really know you know where the lombaxes are at? That was just a picture!" Ratchet snapped. "Well, how about you just ask...oh I don't know, maybe someone who lives on the planet Grelbin and works for megacorp, or maybe the new mayor of Metropolis? Your choice! Mwa ha ha ha ha!" he shrieked.

Ratchet growled, then hung his head low. "Who do I need to..." Ratchet didn't finish his sentence. "Her name is" Nefarious was cut off. "Her? I thought you needed me to kill some 7 foot tall tough guy?" Ratchet asked. "Her name is Jasmine. Take this address, go to her house, and obliterate her! And if you don't bring me her head within a week's notice, the lombaxes will suffer. Now, goodbye! Mwa ha ha ha!!" he screamed, ending the transmission.

"I can't do this! But it's for the lombaxes. And it's for Angela and Sasha! I have to, but I can't! Shake it off, Ratchet, and let's get to that house!" he thought to himself. He took Clank off recharge and told him about what was happening. "Well, Ratchet, I believe we should get there. Now." Clank suggested. "Huh, oh, yeah, right!" Ratchet said, walking outside.

They got on Ratchet's hoverbike and looked for the house. When they finally found the address, the house they saw was...a regular house. Not some secret agent's house. Just your average house. Ratchet walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, ducking because he thought it was rigged with explosives. But it wasn't the doorbell that had shocked Ratchet.

No, no, it definitley wasn't the doorbell that had his jaw dropped. It was the person who answered the doorbell that had Ratchet shocked. Ratchet had never prepared for anything like this in his life.

(Good cliffhanger or not? Review.)


	3. Jasmine?

Man, this looks like it'll be a good story. Anyways, read on! PS, review, too! Oh yes, also I do know Sasha's not a lombax.(I've already read it in Wikipedia) Nefarious said that because he knew Ratchet would protect her.

The person who answered, was a...little girl? "Hello, miss." Ratchet said. "Hi, mister! What's your name?" she asked. "I'm...David...umm...P...Powers! Yeah, David Powers. And I'm from the...Electric company, and I wanted to know if your mommy was around." Ratchet told her.

"My mommy, well, she died at childbirth." the girl said, lowering her head a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry. I too...nevermind. Do you have any sisters?" Ratchet asked. "No." the girl responded. "Do you live with any other girls?" Ratchet asked.

"Nope, just me and my dad." she said. "Well, how old are you and what's your name?" Ratchet asked. "Well, I'm six and my name is..." she was stopped. "Jasmine, who are you talking to?" a voice asked. "I'm talking to mister David Powers and...wait, where did he go?" she asked. Ratchet had hid with Clank behind the people's house.

"Clank, that girl! She's Jasmine!" Ratchet shrieked. "Yes I know, Ratchet. She is. And..." Clank was cut off. "Incoming transmission." Clank unintentionally blurted out. A screen popped up and showed Nefarious. "Did you find the girl?!" he shrieked impatiently.

"Yeah, but I'm not hurtin' her! Why do want kill a little girl?" Ratchet blurted out. "I'll tell you that when you bring her to me!" he shrieked, ending the transmission. "Clank. We can't do this." Ratchet sighed. "I know, Ratchet, but we'll have to figure something out, or the lombaxes will suffer." Clank said. "Well, I guess we've got cough business... ahem...to take care of." Ratchet sighed.

(Is this good? Write reviews!)


	4. One poor girl, and one ticked Lombax

Thanks for the reviews! I've got one other Ratchet fanfic. called Super Mario Universe. It's a crossover between Mario, Sonic, and Ratchet and Clank. Well, read on, and don't forget to review!

Ratchet walked back to the door and knocked. The girl answered again. "Hi mister Pow..." she was stopped. "Listen, I lied. My name is.." Clank hit Ratchet in the back. "David." he whispered. "No, Clank, we're telling her the truth. My name is Ratchet, and this robot hired me as his...how should I say this...asassin? Killer?Um...hitman? Yes, as his hitman, which means...look, just listen. You have to get outta here!" Ratchet whispered.

Jasmine's father was listening by now. "What?!" he shrieked. "Listen, just...find safety at all costs. This man, er..., robot wants you dead!" Ratchet cried. "Daddy...daddy..." the poor girl whimpered, backing up. "Please, find safety." Ratchet said. "I promise, nothing will happen to you." Ratchet assured her. "Incoming transmission." Clank blurted out.

"Aha!" Nefarious shrieked. "I've got her now! Ratchet, take her prison!" he shrieked. "No way! Instead, how about I come down there and kick your..." Ratchet was stopped by Nefarious. "I knew you would do this Ratchet. That's why I installed this!" he said, holding up underwear with hearts on them. "Lawrence! You forgot to do the laundry, I mean...whoopsy!" he said, holding up a remote.

"And?" Ratchet asked. "I've implanted detonators all over the new Lombaxian cities! And, I've also placed one in the heart of Metropolis!" he shrieked. "Go ahead! Choose! Mwa ha ha ha ha!!" he shrieked. Ratchet sighed heavily, then asked the girl to come with him. "No!" she shrieked. Ratchet glared back at Nefarious. "Detonator." he teased. Ratchet growled, then reached out for the girl.

Her father stood in front of her. "Stand down." he said, trying to stay calm. "Move." Ratchet said angrily. "I'm not moving." he told him. "Suit yourself." Ratchet snapped, pulling out his Dual Raptors. "You don't want her to lose another parent, do you?" Ratchet asked. "No." he sighed, moving. Ratchet grabbed and pulled the poor girl along. "Good work, hitman! I didn't know you had a...dark side! Mwa ha ha ha ha!" he shrieked. Ratchet growled, and pulled the girl out the door to his hoverbike.

"Once you get to your ship back at your house, you should have the coordinates to find me. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!" he shrieked. As soon as Ratchet sat the girl down, he saw something. It was a...flashback or vision of some sort. Clank appeared in the girl's place. "Clank?" Ratchet asked. "Ratchet..." it said in a ghoulish manner. "Help me..." it said. "Am...am I okay?" Ratchet asked himself. "I dunno, but I do know I've gotta get home he said, putting the girl on his hoverbike.

"Now, if you'll keep quiet about this as if nothing happened, I might, just might, be able to help. "You make me sick! I want my mommy!" she cried through tears. "Please...please don't cry. I can't handle the crying. Ughhhhhh..." Ratchet sighed. Ratchet sat on his hoverbike next to the poor crying girl. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Ratchet told her, letting her crawl into his arms. She curled into a ball and soon fell into a deep sleep. If it weren't for the beating on her chest, it would of seemed as if she were dead.

"I promise, I promise." Ratchet chanted over and over again. Ratchet had a blank look on his face as he stared at the wall. "Ratchet, are you quite alright?" Clank asked. All Ratchet replied, was a simple, "I promise."

(Please tell me, was this good? Please review.)


	5. Hiding Spot

Thanks for the reviews. Even though I say it every time, thanks!

"Wake up...Jasmine...wake up..." a voice said. Jasmine slowly opened her eyes to see Ratchet. They were now at Ratchet's house. "It's time to go." he told her. "No! No!" she screamed, backing up. "No, no, I mean it's time to leave. I've found tou a place to hide." Ratchet told her. "How can I trust you?" she asked.

"Okay, don't trust, and be torn apart by an organic hating robot." Ratchet told her. "Okay..." she said. "C'mon, Clank. Let's go." he told him. They walked to Ratchet's ship and Ratchet buckled the girl in, but then, he had another vision. It was Clank again. "Ratchet, forget what I said before...help the girl!...I...Nefarious is going to..." then it was gone. "What!? Nefarious is going to what!?" he shrieked in the girl's direction. "I don't know. Stop yelling at me!" the girl said through more tears. "No...I...Ughhh..." Ratchet sighed.

Ratchet locked coordinates in for Tabora, the desert planet in the Bogon galaxy. It took a long, tireless, 2 day trip. "Aphelion, can you take over, please?" Ratchet asked. "Sure, you deserve some sleep." Aphelion replied. Ratchet layed back and looked at the sleeping girl and the recharging robot. "Ahhhh...OOF!" he cried. Aphelion had apparently landed, hard!

Ratchet stood up. He looked through the surrounding desert and saw it! The cave he had seen before. "Wake up, Jasmine." Ratchet whispered. The girl unwillingly opened her eyes. "Ratchet..." she asked. She gave the Lombax a puzzled look. "Where are we?" she asked. "It doesn't matter. Just follow me!" Ratchet told her, waking up Clank.

Clank grabbed onto Ratchet's back and Ratchet grabbed the girl. He carried her through the seemingly endless desert until they came to a cave. Ratchet sat the girl down and and let Clank off his back. Jasmine quickly fell into a light sleep. "That poor girl." Ratchet thought. "Well, better get some rest. I'll need it." he thought.

Ratchet had many nightmares about the poor girl and what her fate would be. When Ratchet awoke, however, it wasn't a nightmare. It was _faaaaaaaaaaar _worse than a nightmare.

(Another good cliffhanger or not? Review, please!)


	6. Scorpio

Don't worry, the visions will be explained in the final chapter. You know the drill. Let's get to the story. PS. Review after reading.

The girl was no where in sight! Ratchet, in a panic, yelled for her. The voice he heard, gave him chills. "Hello, Ratchet." it said. Ratchet turned around and saw...Scorpio? He held Jasmine in one hand and a saw in the other. Since his hand Jasmine was on was a flamethrower, she was tied down. "Sc...Scor...Scorpio? I killed you!" Ratchet shrieked. "I know. I was rebuilt, then fleed Annihilation Nation to this cave, and I want revenge! I see you associate with this girl." he said.

"Put her down!" Ratchet shrieked. "I think I'll keep her." Scorpio told him. "You just said the wrong thing, bug!" Ratchet cried, holding up his Scorpion Flail. "One last time. Let her go!" Ratchet snapped. "One last time. No!" the robot yelled. Ratchet jumped high into the air and struck Scorpio in his brain case with his flail.

The glass shattered as Scorpio blew fire over Ratchet. He dodged most of it, with a few burns. Ratchet slipped up, though. He tripped over some loose gravel, giving Scorpio enough time to torch him. "Dance on my Pyro Playground, overgrown weasel, DANCE!" he shrieked.

Ratchet jumped back, badly injured. He then pulled out his Plasma Coil and fired it into Scorpio's flamethrower. It stopped and made strange noise. Ratchet jumped and snapped the ropes around Jasmine with his wrench. He then grabbed the girl and dove out of the cave, awaiting an explosion, wait, Clank!" he cried, running back to the cave. It was too late.

The cave was filled with fire after an explosion. "Clank!!" Ratchet cried over and over. Ratchet ran through the flames to see the remains of his friend. He saw nothing, but Scorpio's broken armor. Ratchet growled and pulled out his Pyrociter. "Dance, Scorpio, dance!" he laughed, torching his remains. "Ratchet, come out here." he heard a familiar voice say. "Clank! Ratchet cried, ran through the cave.

Ratchet hugged onto his robotic friend as soon as he saw him. "Ratchet, are you alright?" Clank asked. "Yes, I am, now that your back." Ratchet said, hugging him tighter. "Okay??" Clank said. Ratchet put Clank down and looked at Jasmine. She was unconcious, but alive. "Oh no!" Clank shouted right before a transmission came in. "Ditto!" Ratchet cried.

(Was this chapter good. Please review!)


	7. The Twisted Robot Attacks!

This is the second to last chapter, and it's designed (by me!) to be good. Okay, read on, and review. And I know it was hard the first time, but I killed him in my game like a thousand times, so it was easy because I would use my RHYNO and Infernox armor. PS. This chapter is really, really long.

"Ah, working with the prisoner, I see." Nefarious snapped. "I'm not hurting this poor girl. She never had a mother!" Ratchet shouted. "That's why! I wanted to make her fathe...whoops! I've said too much." Nefarious said aloud. "What?" Ratchet asked. "Just bring her to me! And remember, the detonators!" he said, ending the transmission.

Ratchet heaved a heavy sigh, and grabbed the girl and took her back into the cave, but then stopped. "Ratchet, I'll get my revenge!" he saw a torched Scorpio say. "Duh, the cave is still on fire. But where can she hide." Ratchet thought. "I wonder...I wonder if Angela would let her hide with her on Grelbin." Ratchet thought about this. "Maybe..." he thought, taking her to his ship. Clank followed him.

"Ratchet, don't you think Angela Cross might be a little mad if she sees you since you left tis galaxy without any notice. "Not with this!" he said, holding up Mustachio Furioso disguise. "Ratchet, do you really think she'll fall for that?" Clank asked. "Tachyon did didn't he? We've got to at least try. Besides, we're already in the Bogon galaxy." Ratchet tried.

Ratchet took the unconcious girl and Clank to his ship and hopped in. He typed in the coordinates and took off. "Ratchet, I've just wanted to know, where are we? I haven't been here before." Aphelion asked. "We're in the Bogon galaxy. Ok?" Ratchet told her. "Okay. Sensors indicate it's getting very cold. Why are we here?" she asked again. "I don't know why you're asking, but it's because...look we're here." he said.

They landed behind a rock so she Angela wouldn't see their ship. Ratchet put on his unconvincing disguise and picked the girl up. Clank grabbed onto Ratchet's back and walked towards her house. "Now, I'll knock on the door, and you, crap! Clank she'll see you on my back and...here, you just hide behind me." Ratchet told Clank. He jumped off and hid behind Ratchet.

He knocked on the door and Angela. Before Ratchet could say anything, she said something for him. "Wait here." she said, walking out of view. Ratchet saw how her eyes had widened when she saw him, so she had to have recognized him. "Oh great." he thought.

She came back with a big smile and her hands behind her back. "Yes hello miss. My name is..." she stopped Ratchet. "I know what your name is! JERK!" she screamed pulling a candle from behind her back and throwing it. "Oh goo...OOF!" he cried, falling to the ground. She pulled out another candle and began to throw it when Ratchet stopped her. "WAIT!" he cried, holding up the girl.

"Please, let her hide here! Dr. Nefarious..." he was cut off again. "Oh, yes, the robot from your adventures after Bogon." she shrieked. "What...but...how did you...?" Ratchet was yet again cut off. "Because you just told me!" she yelled. "Please, just hide her here! Dr. Nefarious wants to kill her, and he's hired me to do it!" "Oh sure!" she screamed, throwing the candle in here hand. (if you think it wouldn't hurt, the candles are in those glass candle holders that are hard.)

"But..." Ratchet was stopped by the candle hitting him. Ratchet's head fell into the snow. "Miss Cross, we just want..." Clank was cut off. "And you!" Angela said, grabbing a brick. "But..." he was stopped by the brick. She then looked at the three laying in the snow, but took in only one. The girl. Poor Ratchet and his robotic sidekick were left freezing.

She sat the girl down on her couch and covered her with a blanket. She then sat down and reached for the remote and turned on the television. She looked at the poor girl and started thinking about what Ratchet said. "Could that be true? What Ratchet said. Could it?" she thought deeply for a while, then shook it off. Ratchet's body sat there, freezing. The cold nipped at his ears.

A transmission came in. "Ratchet...Ratchet...RAAAAAATTCCHHH..." then a soap-opera came in. "Oh goody!" Lawrence said, smacking him. "CCCCCCHHHEET! WAKE UP!" Nefarious shrieked. "Where is she!? Ratchet!" he shrieked. He growled then ended the transmission. An hour passed and Angela got worried. "Are they okay?" she walked outside and took Ratchet's frostbitten body inside, then Clank's. She put them on the couch next to the girl and started to get more blankets when there was a knock on the door.

As she walked to the door, it bursted open. A tall, blue robot stood in the doorway. "Hello, my dear! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" it shrieked. When Ratchet awoke, he was near a cliff on planet Koros. "Where...where am I?" he thought. "Hello, Ratchet." Ratchet turned and saw Nefarious. Now, you have 2 choices. Ratchet looked around and saw Angela and Clank with bombs strapped around them.

He then looked and saw Jasmine tied to the ground. Nefarious threw Ratchet a Dual Raptor and and held up the detonator. Ratchet looked at the gun, then at Nefarious. "Why, why are you doing this?" Ratchet asked. "It's a long story, so I'll shorten it. My grandparents killed her father's parents, so as payback, he separated me from mine. Now, I'm getting revenge by leaving him without a child! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he cried.

Ratchet then looked from the girl to Clank and Angela. He then looked at Clank one more time. He looked ghostly like his visions. "Help the girl..." he said, before returning to his original form. Ratchet seemed as if he was in a trance then looked back down at the gun. He picked it up and examined it. It was in the same shape as it was when he bought it. It was purple-bluish and had 200 shots left.

He shook his head and looked at Jasmine. "Do what you think is right, Ratchet. Save your kind." was all she could mutter. He then looked at Nefarious. She is wise, listen to her. The Lombaxes time is ticking, Ratchet." he said. Ratchet looked back at the girl. "Ratchet, don't save me, save the Lombaxes." she said.

Ratchet held up his Dual Raptor., and looked at the defenseless girl. He shot a last glance at Nefarious, then looked back at the girl. He sighed, closed his eyes, swallowed his heart, and slowly, ever so slowly, pulled the trigger.

(Is this the end? No way, but tell me how I'm doing in reviews!)


	8. Final Battle

Ok, If you insist I finish it today, besides, I've got nothing else to do, besides summer homework, wait, didn't I finish it? Forget it, just read the story.

Ratchet heard a piercing scream for about a second, but then it was gone. Ratchet opened an eye, and then closed it again. He opened both eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. He fell to his knees and prayed for forgiveness. Nefarious laughed hysterically, to the point of falling to and beating the ground. "I've done it, cough, YES! Ohh...my sides hurt, I've laughed so hard." he shrieked.

"Okay, you got what you wanted, now let them go!" Ratchet said. Nefarious was standing up now. "Ratchet, Ratchet. Do I look that stupid! MWA HA HA HA HA! I've been grieving and grieving since I lost to a squishy, so I wanted revenge. That story I told you was FAKE! You didn't have to kill that girl! I needed someone sweet and innocent to get to you, and it did. And, I still have the detonators, MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" he screamed.

"WHAT?! I mean...WHAT?!" Ratchet cried, pulling out the other Dual Raptor. "I'll avenge that little girl's soul if it's the last thing I ever do! I'll follow you to the fringe of the galaxy, no, the universe, if I have to!!" Ratchet shrieked. "Too late!" Nefarious shrieked, hitting the detonator button. "Detonation initiated. Prepare to die!" he heard a feminine robotic voice say.

Ratchet pulled out his wrench and pushed it to Nefarious's neck, cornering him into a wall. "Reverse the affects!" Ratchet screamed, tightening his wrench. "It's too late now! WATCH THEM DIE!" he said pulling up a holoscreen. Ratchet watched as a huge explosion hit the Lombax city. Ratchet looked in terror as fire engulfed the buildings. Ratchet looked back at Nefarious. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ratchet shrieked, tightening the wrench to it's limit. Nefarious's head fell to the ground, but his speech function wasn't disabled. "NOW METROPOLIS!" he cried.

The screen turned to a burning Matropolis. "No, no." Ratchet fell to his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Ratchet screamed. He looked at the ground. He then looked back at Nefarious with an insane smile and a twitch in his eye. "You...you did this." he said, not dropping his smile. "And they think he's crazy. Well let's just see about that." Ratchet whispered to himself.

Ratchet had fallen into a fit of insanity. "I'M THE CRAZY ONE!" Ratchet said, holding his Zodiac at Nefarious's head. "Uh oh." Nefarious said as Ratchet pulled the trigger. There was an explosion, which left a crater. Ratchet was still standing and his smile of insanity hadn't dropped. His fur was a mix of black burned and torn orange fur. He stared at the insane robot's final resting place.

Ratchet's smile suddenly dropped, and he fell to the ground. He panted and licked his lips, tasting fresh blood. He looked around and Saw Clank. He ran over to the half broken robot who still had the detonator attatched. Ratchet broke it and and cut a random wire which, luckily, was the one to stop the explosion. "Clank! You're alive! R...Ratc...Ratchet? I have no time...left...leave me here...I...I..." Clank's green eyes turned black and he returned to his neutral form. "Clank! Clank!" Ratchet shouted, shaking him violently.

"CLANK!I...please...I...wait...Angela! Maybe she survived!" Ratchet said, looking around frantically for her. "She still has the detonator on!" he cried. He heard ticking. He followed it, and saw Angela's body. The ticking turned out to be the detonator's countdown. "CRAP! Which wire did I cut before?!" Ratchet asked himself. Ratchet heard her mutter something, but he couldn't make it out.

"Hang on." he said, cutting the green wire. He looked at the bomb's timer. It still ticked. It was at 7. Ratchet then looked at the other wires. "5, 4," the voice started to count. Ratchet then reached for the blue wire. "2, 1," the voice counted. Ratchet snapped the wired and instinctively covered his head. He looked around. He was alive. He took the bomb from her chest and shook her. "Wake up! Please, Angela, wake up!" he shouted.

She then muttered something that Ratchet could make out. "Ratchet? Is that you?" she asked. "Yeah, just rest. I'll be right back." he said. He ran for Clank and picked up the seemingly dead robot and took him next to Angela. "I'll get some nanotech." he said. He checked his nanotech, and it shocked him. He was bruised and bloody, but had full nanotech.

Ratchet transferred some to Angela, then opened Clank's chest and revealed his robotic inside. He worked intently until he heard Angela wake up after about 15 minutes. "Ratchet, where are we?" she asked, still a little disorientated. "Come over here. She crawled over to Ratchet and looked at the robot Ratchet was trying to fix. "Can you help you help?" he asked "With what?" she asked.

"Hold this down, then I can fit the bolt in there and it will fix him."She held it down while Ratchet screwed the bolt in. "Now, just put the washer in and...DONE!" he said. Ratchet closed his chest and watched Clank reboot. He then heard a voice" Ratchet...cough...come...here...cough..." he heard it say. "JASMINE!" Ratchet shouted, running to the dying girl.

He picked up her head and stroked it. "I promise, Jasmine, we'll..." Ratchet was cut off by Jasmine. "It's okay, Ratchet, I forgive you for what you did and I'm happy now. I'm finally at peace, and I can finally meet my mother. Thank you, Ratchet. Thank you." she said closing her eyes. Ratchet smiled and picked up the girl's body.

When he came back, Clank was awake. "Ratchet, is she alright?" Clank asked as he jumped onto Ratchet's back. Ratchet started to walk away from the site and Angela followed. "Yeah, Clank, she's alright." Ratchet said. "You're sure?" Clank asked. "eah, Clank, I'm sure."

(Overall, was this story good? Review, please, and by the way CommanderRatchet57, you should make your own account and write stories of your own. If you want to know more, write it in the review.) to commanderratchet57 only. sure i'll tell ya. ok, you accept the terms of service and guidelines and that stuff, then tell them your over 13, because it says it won't let you in if you aren't over 13, then you type in you penname and email address. And, if you can't get in after that far, tell me, and be sure to write a review telling me if you got in. Nope, you don't need Microsoft word and you don't have to pay. It's awesome, but you have to wait 2 days before you can write and submit stories, cause it says your new. Sure, anything, friend, it should be sending you the verification email. You use it to get in, then it will ask you all kinds of stuff, like what your password will be and to type in your email. But like me, you have to wait a 2 day period before you can write anything. Just write a review that tells me any questions or to tell me when you get in. PS, I won't be on tomorrow, I'll be at my grandma's and she has dialup, really slow dialup. Oh yes, and when you get on, I can be a betareader for you, which is someone who helps other people on writing their stories and helpsthem with spelling and that crap. Like it said, you should get an email in 24 hours that will let you get on and stuff. I can't remember if it'll let you on until you verify with the email. but, uh, just sayin now, I've never in my life played final fantasy or kindom hearts. I sorta know what they're about, but I've never played either. My three favorite games are Ratchet and Clank (duh!) Mario Bros, and Sonic the hedgehog. I even wrote a crossover about the three. It's called Super Mario Universe, and if you read, please review! You first write them on document wordpad or whatever you write stories on, then you go to documents and name it and submit it. Then go to stories and click new story. Then it will ask you the category, so you choose, then you'll go to the stuff where you have to write the title and summary and that stuff. Then, if you want a new chapter, submit the document that's chapter is next in the story and go to edit story/new chapter and...it should say from then on... Oh yeah, and I'm working on 2 more Ratchet fanfics. I've already got one up, called Mannequin Man. Check it out, and review! Thanks! It does sound confusing, but it's actually not!


End file.
